


The Heart is a Muscle

by QueenChristine



Series: ECWeek2018 [3]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: ECWeek2018, Emerald City Week 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChristine/pseuds/QueenChristine
Summary: Day Three of Emerald City Week 2018:The Heart is a Muscle | “The ones you don’t hate, sometimes you don’t love either.





	The Heart is a Muscle

Jack knows the heart is a muscle, something he didn’t have anymore. But he could still recognize the signs of a heart in the usually aloof Princess of Ev.

Langwidere gently took her father’s hand ignoring the inpatient eyes of the Wizard, “This way Father.”

Jack followed them back into the king’s guest bedroom.

Without a word, Langwidere handed him the bullet as she attended to King August.

The Princess lead August to the bed and laid him down, “Langwidere… Where is Randall?” The man tried to sit back up, but a tender hand kept him down.

“Rest Father, we’ll find him soon enough.”

“No! Langwidere my dear, please–!”

The King continued to beg his daughter to help find their dead dog and Langwidere sighed turning her head to the side

The peculiar mask she was wearing covered most of her face and he couldn’t even see her eyes, but judging by her body posture she was very stressed.

“Anything I can do to help?” Jack asked, squeezing the bullet in his hand.

The Princess turned her back to him, “Give us a moment.”

Langwidere fiddled with the mask and removed it. King August calmed down slightly and seemed to beam with delight upon seeing his daughter’s face, pulling her towards him to kiss her now exposed forehead. Randall was forgotten for now.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Jack said and left the room shutting the door behind him.

So maybe the heart was more than just a muscle, it was something that transcended that, maybe he still had the most important strength of the heart.


End file.
